New Perspective
by Ice Queen Lily
Summary: He was the beast. She was the beauty. It's a simple story.  Not really based on movie, just storyline.


He was a beast.

He had sharp fangs like knives and cruelly clawed hands. His eyes were always red with bloodlust and his heart hungered for death and violence. He knew no mercy, no compassion for any living thing, and no desire for anything that was not evil and malicious.

She was a beauty.

She had a kind heart for all of her fellow creatures. She loved to help others even when it did not benefit her and even when her generosity may have harmed herself. What she enjoyed most was sunshine and flowers and the company of others. She did not deserve the fate that destiny thrust upon her.

He stole her away from her home and friends, not even allowing her one last chance to say goodbye. She was the one he needed in order to break his curse, but he did not feel the need to care for her. So he locked her away in a dark castle, a prison she could never escape. When she wept for her loved ones left behind, he lashed out at her, and when she tried to be pleasing to him, he spurned her with malevolence.

He had made the mistake of insulting a fairy, and was cursed to be a beast until he found a girl who would love him not for his outer appearance. For this he kidnapped the beauty, but he was not willing to try and win her love. In fact, he hated her with a strong hatred, and the very sight of her was enough to anger him. How horrifying was it for her, then, when she realized that she had fallen in love with him. Yet she could not express her feelings to him, so her days were spent in even greater agony.

But the story had a happy ending. After time and her endless patience wore away at the beast's hardened heart, he grew fond of her and even loved her back. Finally, the two realized the love that the other felt, and they confessed in the same moment. The beast was restored to his human form, and it was discovered that he was a prince. So he married her, and they lived happily ever after and loved each other to the end of their days.

She was a beauty.

She was perfect to look upon and everyone loved her, but she was cruel to all of her admirers and would show no kindness to anyone. Indeed, her beauty was only skin deep, and her heart was as cold as ice. Yet despite her malicious character, men could not help but fall in love with her beauty and she broke every last one of their hearts.

He was a beast.

He often watched her from afar in his lonely castle, but never had the courage to approach her. For how could one so beautiful ever stand to be in the presence of one so hideous? She would be frightened of his fangs and claws, or she would be reviled by his grotesque figure and monstrous appearance. No, he was content to merely gaze upon her face, but fate had a different destiny planned for him.

She made the mistake of insulting a fairy, and was cursed to remain locked away until she could love someone for his inner beauty and not outer appearances. The fairy thrust upon her the very one who gazed upon her from his castle and who loved her secretly in his heart. The beauty resented being imprisoned with the beast, and she could never love him. She hated him with a strong hatred, and the very sight of him was enough to anger her. How devastating was it for him, then, because he had fallen in love with her. Yet he could not express his feelings to her, so his days were spent in agony when in her presence, and his nights were tormented by her face in his dreams.

He was the one who trapped her here, so she felt justified in hating him. She placed a chain on his neck so she could drag him about, and muzzled him so she would not have to hear him speak. If she was angry, she took out her anger on him. She used him as a footrest when she reclined, and when he tried to gaze upon her loveliness, she kicked his sides with the heel of her stiletto.

She hated to look upon his ugliness and detested being in his presence. She recoiled from his touch and swept out of the room when he entered. What she enjoyed most was seeing him in pain, especially if the pain was inflicted by her own hands.

He had sharp fangs like knives, but they dulled from misuse because of the muzzle. He had cruelly clawed hands, but she filed them down to mere stubs. His eyes were always red with crying and his heart hungered for love and acceptance. He knew no peace of mind, no loving touch, and no desire for anything but her. He pined away for her day and night, until her misuse of him and his own heartbreak finally killed him.

She was a beauty.

He was a beast.


End file.
